CEPH
by SiRbIRd3
Summary: EN DIFERENTES DIMENSIONES MUCHOS GRUPOS DE AMIGOS IRÁN A LA CIUDAD EN DONDE ENCONTRARAN LO QUE MENOS QUERÍAN UNA INVASIÓN DE SU ENEMIGOS EN DONDE SE ENFRENTARAN A DIFERENTES ENEMIGOS DE OTRAS DIMENSIONES Y SE REFUGIARAN E UN LUGAR LLAMADO C.E.P.H CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA HÉROES EN DONDE COMENZARAN SUS NUEVAS AMISTADES Y AVENTURAS.
1. Conociendo a los héroes parte 1

Hola amigos de fanfiction, soy SiRbIRd 3, esta es mi primer historia y espero que les guste. Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, son de nintendo, square-enix, Disney, Rovio, etc. y también hay personajes anime.

_Capitulo 1_

_Conociendo a los héroes parte 1_

Un día tranquilo en la Isla del Destino había un grupo un grupo de amigos, uno se llamaba Sora, el más loco de todo el grupo, su hermano Roxas que era un poco más tranquilo que Sora y su mejor amigo Riku. Ello tenían tres amigas, una de ellas se llamaba Kairi la mejor amiga de Sora pero ella no se juntaba tanto con Riku y Roxas; Namine y Xion, la novia de Roxas.

Sora: vamos a un paseo a la ciudad haber a quien vemos.

Riku: Si vamos será divertido.

Roxas: Tiene razón el anciano vamos.

Riku: ¡QUE! ¡ANSIANO!

Riku: (_Porque pensaran eso, si mi cabello es hermoso :3 )_

Roxas: Con el pelo blanco no debería tardar esa edad sabes.

Sora: Ya mierda subamos a los botes y vámonos ok

Riku: ok

Roxas: ok

Sora: bueno ya vámonos

3 horas después

Sora: Uuf al fin llegamos.

Riku. E sora shadows.

Sora: ¡QUE SHADOWS!

Roxas: Si y ahora ¡PELEA!

Después de una largar pelea contra los shadows los chicos y chicas encuentran un lugar llamado C.E.P.H

Kairi: Hay nos podremos esconder.

Sora: C.E.P.H. que se significara?

?: Yo te diré que significa C.E.P.H., significa Centro de Entrenamiento Para Héroes.

Sora: Quien eres tú.

?:Ah sí¡ déjame presentarme me llamo Gary él y es mi sobrino llamado Rookie y el es mi hermano llamado Jet-Pack.

Rookie: Hola.

Jet-pack: Hola.

Gary: me pueden decir G y quieren quedarse aquí

Todos: ¡SI!

Namine: Tenemos prisa nos persiguen shadows.

Gary: Bueno, pasen.

Todos: Gracias.

Sora: Una última pregunta, ¿Por qué todos ustedes son pingüinos? y ¿cómo llegaron aquí?.

Gary: no se, abrimos los ojos, no teníamos ropa y teníamos letreros que decían "PATENME".

_En algún otra dimensión o lugar o algo así._

_Herbert: Jejeje ¡ Que buena broma le jugamo los demas no crees Klutzy!._

_Kluty: ¡Clic clac clic clac!._

_Devuelta al presente._

Sora: ooh ok.

En otra dimensión paralela y eso había otro grupo de compañeros, ellos eran: Mario Bros, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Peach, Daysi, Mini Mario y Mini Luigi, son el grupo lo cual corren de Bowser y todo su grupo copas, y toda su familia Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, Mini Mario y Mini Luigi no los atraparon pero a Peach y Daysi si( XD ), todos corren a las tuberías y toman tubos raros, misteriosos y desconocidos de color café, abren una tapa de drenaje y están enfrente de del edificio llamado C.E.P.H.

Luigi: C.E.P.H. ¿que significara?.

Mario: No se pendejo vamos a refugiarnos que ya vienen detrás de nos otros.

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Mario: Cállate perra nadie te entiende.

Wario: ¡Ya vámonos!.

Mario: Oye pingüino tienes espacio de reserva.

Gary: ¡Sí! para que lo necesitan.

Luigi: Para refugiarnos que nos siguen.

Gary: Como se llaman todos ustedes.

Mario: Yo soy Mario, el es Luigi, el se Yoshi y el es Wario.

Mario: Yoshi no sabe hablar

Yoshi: ¡Yoshi!

Wario: ¡Cállate!

Yoshi: U.U

Gary: Ok yo me llamo Gary pero me pueden decir G tengo un hermano llamado Jet-Pack y un sobrino llamado Rookie.

Mario: Me los saludas que ya me largo.

Gary: Esperen sus habitaciones están allá, Mario y Luigi habitación no2 y Wario y Yoshi habitación 3, nos vemos a las 3 PM.

_Bueno este a sido el primer episodio de mi fanfic, espero que les alla gustado. Si, yoshi no sabe hablar, no se lo merece._


	2. Conociendo a los héroes parte 2

_Hola amigos de Fanfiction, este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia, que lo disfruten._

_Capitulo 2_

_Conociendo a los héroes parte 2_

En alguna otra dimensión, Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow gozaban de de un día soleado y ABURRIDO en la zona verde.

Sonic: Que hacemos estoy muy aburrido (_en lo que había una bolsa de frituras)_.

Sonic: Shadow está oyendo música.

Shadow: (_Cantando en voz baja)_

_Go!___

_Awake at night you focus,__  
__On everyone whose hurt you,__  
__Then write a list of targets,__  
__Your violent lack of virtue.___

_Leave us alone!__  
__You're on your own!__  
__Go!___

_We are breathing,__  
__While your sleeping, go, (GO!)__  
__And leave us alone,__  
__The liars cheating,__  
__Our hearts beating, go, (GO!)__  
__And now you're on your own__._

Knuckles: Aparte él nunca presta su MP3 y si lo intentas tomar, llega de sorpresa y te golpea con un bate.

Sonic: Oooh si, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez?

Knuckles: Si, no me lo recuerdes, me dejo marca, lo recuerdo como se hubiera sido hace una semana…

(_Flashback)_

_Sonic: Vamos_ _Knuckles, perdiste la apuesta se quien se embarrara mas pasteles en la cara, así que ve y toma el MP3 de Shadow, esa era la apuesta._

_Knuckles: Pero eso es una misión suicida._

_Sonic: No me importa ¡ya ve a tomarlo!_

_Knuckles: ¡Ya voy!_

_5 Minutos después…_

_Knukles: Ya casi…_

_Shadow: … ¡TOMA ESTO!_

_Knuckles: ¡ARGHHH!_

_Shadow: Eso te pasa por querer tomar mi MP3._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Sonic: Seeee, hey y Tails ¿dónde está?

Shadow: se fue a cagar, a chingar a su madre no sé, no jodas.

Knuckles: Se fue a ser cosas científicas de cerebritos y eso (_mientras fumaba)_.

Tails: Hey, amigos no sabrán lo que hice.

Todos: Cambiaste de color tu mierda verdad.

Tails: ¡QUEEEEE! No hijos de puta mal pensados (tirando algo a un arbusto).

Sonic: Entonces que hiciste Tails.

Tails: Pues verán.

Todos: No nos jodas Tails (XD).

Todos: Jajajajjajajajjjajaja.

Sonic: Ya, ya déjenlo hablar.

Tails: Gracias Sonic, estos zapatos te harán correr el doble de rápido de lo que ya eres :D

Knuckles: Mierda, yo puedo volar como si eso no fuera suficiente puto.

Sonic: Eso nos vendría bien a nosotros ¿no creen?

Tails: Por eso los hice.

DR Eggman: Si y ahorra son míos jajajjajjajjjajajaa.

Shadow: ¿eeeeh qué, que paso aquí?, ¡NOOOOOOO SE LE ACABO LA BATERIA A MI MP3!

Todos: eeh…

Shadow: ¡ESPEREN!, DR Eggman ¿de dónde carajo saliste?

DR Eggman: De aquel arbusto, pide algo asqueroso color rosa, miren.

Todos: ¡Arghh!.

Tails: (_Mierda, me descubrirán)._

DR Eggman: Pero ese no es el punto, ahorra correré más rápido que ustedes bola de pendejos y ahora guardias ataquen jajjjajajjaja.

Todos: !COOORRAAAAAN¡.

Después de correr, esconderse y flojear mucho llegaron a una ciudad.

Sonic: ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Tails: Yo he leído de este lugar se llama ciudad y…

Todos: Cállate puto.

Tails: U.U

Knuckles: Miren C.E.P.H ¿qué será?

Shadow: N o se, entremos.

Sonic: ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué hay copas de Mario?

Shadow: No se, corramos.

Knuckles: Hey, un pingüino ¿Nos podemos registrar?, ¿En este hotel, agencia secreta, escuela o lo que sea?

Gary: Si como no, azul y rojo habitación 4 y amarillo y negro habitación 5.

Todos: ¡SABE HABLAR!

Gary: Si, se hablar, nos vemos a las 3 PM.

Todos: Gracias.

_En otra dimensión, Ash estaba peleando contra un entrenador con su recién capturado Pidgey._

Ash: Vamos Pidgey usa vuelo para acabar con él.

Pidgey: Pid pid gey_ (Ya voy)_

Ash: Mierda por que los Pokemones no hablan.

Pidgey: (_Jejejeej, si claro_)

Entrenador: Por vivir en mundo subnormal de mierda donde todo es posible.

Ash: Claro puto, ya Pidgey usa vuelo y vámonos.

Pidgey: Pidgey.

Ash: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, hay wey pinchi pidgey nooooooo mierdaaaaaaaaaaa nooooooooooo.

Ash y todos sus Pokemones llegan a la ciudad llena de entrenadores, vendedores y vagos.

Ash: Aaaah, mierda, puta madre donde estoy chingados, hasta hay entrenadores Pokemones, bueno, pasare atrás de ellos no me miran los muy pendejos jejejeje.

Pikachu: Pika pika.

Ash: Si, ya vamos a ese edificio llamado C.E.P.H

Ash paso detrás de muchos entrenadores pero no tuvo mucha suerte peleo con algunos pero no todos, tuvo que comprar muchas cosas que no quería (_pero las compro de todas _formas) y se tropezó con varios vagos hasta que al fin llego al edificio C.E.P.H.

Ash: Uy, al fin, bueno, vamos.

Ash: Hey, pinchi pingüino de mierda me puedo quedar aquí por favor.

Gary: Si, habitación 6.

Ash: Gracias.

_En otra dimensión, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King y dimitri contaban las monedas robadas del día de hoy._

Sly: Haber, repasemos la lista de monedas robadas haber…

Sly: Monedas de Carmelica.

Murray: Listo.

Sly: Perfecto, ahora todas las de los guardias.

Murray: Eh…, no tuvieron nada.

Sly: OK, bueno, como esta lista es muy larga, que se vaya a la mierda.

Bentley: Ehy chicos, hice un tele transportador que lleva a un lugar llamado Ciudad Mescla.

Panda King: ¡Ay que probarlo!

Todos: ¡SI!

Panda King: Por primera vez que están de acuerdo conmigo

Todos: ¡SI!

Bentley: Bueno, esperen...

_5 Minutos después…_

_Bentley: ¡Y LISTO!_

_Todos: ¡Nos asustaste idiota!_

_Bentley: Como sea…_

Sly: Calmados todos…

Todos: ¡CALLATE SLY!

_Después de 30 minutos de debate y discusión después se separaron y se fueron._

Sly: Listo, que mierda WTF, aquí también ahí guardias.

Murray: no te preocupes, allá hay un edificio, vamos.

Bentley: Entremos…

Penelope: Miren, allá hay un pingüino, genial.

Panda King: Corramos que nos persiguen.

Guru: Ajayojoyujujujuja.

Dimitri: Cállate.

Todos: _(Con muchas heridas) Hey pingüino, ¿tienes espacio aquí?_

Gary: Si, mapache habitación 6 con un compañero, cerdo tortuga habitación 7, panda y señorita habitación 8 y lagarto habitación 9.

Todos: Gracias.

Gary: Fue un gusto conocerlos.

Gary: _(Wooo, Cuanta gente en un solo día, y cuanto papeleo para mi U.U)_

_Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo ¡TADAAAA!, aaaah si, la canción que canta Shadow es "Perfect Weapon" de Black Veil Brides y bueno… hasta la otra. O y también si preguntan en que ciudad llegan y llegaran todos se llama Ciudad Mescla no me pregunten por qué, ese nombre se me ocurrió, bueno antes de despedirme dejen un review, bueno, ahora si bay y hasta la otra. _


End file.
